lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
12.3 Promo
Lake Forest, IL The Estate of Wevv Mang 5AM In the pre-dawn pitch blackness, Wevv rolls out of bed, with a slight groan. Only a day removed from his match with NPD, the soreness and bruising seems to have set in. A brief match, but shaking off the effects of the Clapgo 29, and various suplexes is not as easy as it once was. Wevv sits up and scratches his head roughly. He yawns. The door to his bedroom opens and Mr. Wang steps in, and bows. Wevv: Good morning Kenzo. Busy day today. I think I’ll start out with a run, and then hit a quick workout before breakfast. While I’m out, please see to our guests, and make sure they’re needs are met. Wevv gets out of bed and stretches. Mr. Wang bows again and leaves the room, as Wevv starts to remove his pajamas and heads to his walk in closet. He pulls out a sweatshirt and sweat pants. He sniffs it, grimaces, and puts it aside, while he pulls on a T-Shirt and looks for his running shoes. 7:45 AM A freshly scrubbed and dressed Wevv sits in the dining room, reading the Chicago Tribune, while CNN’s Newsroom plays on a large flat screen TV. Before him, a bowl of oatmeal with chunks of apple and raisins, English muffins, fresh fruit, a pot of still steaming tea, jelly and jam, a decanter of orange juice, and plate full of pancakes, and a bottle of syrup. Mr. Wang sits beside him, eating a bowl of rice and natto, pausing to eat some miso soup and wash it down with green tea. Mr. Wang takes another bite of natto and rice. Wevv lowers his paper, and looks at his henchman. Wevv: '''I never understood how you could eat that stuff. Mr. Wang just points at Wevv as he takes a bite of oatmeal, and grimaces and shakes his head '''Wevv: To each their own. The doors to the dining room open and a group of three people enter, their hair still damp, but their clothes are clean, and business like. Two men and woman. One of them is talking quietly on a cell phone. Wevv: '''Ah, good morning! Please! Sit down! Have something to eat! If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask! The group orders some additional food and coffee. Unobserved servants take their order and bustle out of the dining room, and return moments later with the requested items, and pots of coffee. '''Wevv: gentlemen, and lady, we have a busy day ahead of us. If you don't mind, I would like to talk business while we break our morning fast. Harold, if you wouldn’t mind, what’s the word from our overseas partners? Harold, the man who had been on his cell phone begins to speak. Wevv listens, breaking in only occasionally to ask a question. 9 AM Wevv and Mr. Wang stand by the front doors of Wevv’s mansion. Harold, and his two companions stand by his side, bringing up last minute points. At the far end of the hall, a sample of feet heralds the arrival of three large German shepards, who race across the hardwood floors, running at Wevv. Harold and his friends shrink back, but Wevv smiles and bends down and opens his arms. The dogs jump around Wevv licking and barking excitedly. Wevv: '''Now settle down boys! There’s a good dog! A man appears at the end of the hallway, his hands full of leashes. '''Man: Sorry Mr. Mang. They heard your voice and took off to find you before I could stop them. Wevv: No harm done Frank. (To the dogs) SIT! (The dogs sit, but stare at Wevv eagerly, and fidget) ''Staaaayyy! Frank, would you hand me a couple of treats? Thank you. Now, gentle, here’s one for you, and for you, and for you. Good boys! Now, HUP! The dogs spring to their feet, and wait, all energy ready to be released. '''Wevv: '''GO ON! The dogs rush down the hallway Wevv was pointing down. '''Wevv:' (Smiling) They look good Frank. Better go after them before they get into trouble. Frank nods his head and starts off after the dogs. Wevv turns to his guests. Wevv: Sorry about that Harold, Peter, Melissa. They just missed me, that’s all. I’ve been away from home. Now, I think we should take separate cars, if that’s all right with you? (The three guests nod). Good. I want to touch base with some of our partners before the meeting. Everything has been loaded onto the laptops? Melissa: yes sir. I made sure everything was loaded and up to date last night and this morning. Wevv: Thank you. Ah, here’s Madison and Conroy. Two sleek black limousines pull up in front of the house. Wevv: '''It’s a long ride downtown, might as well travel in style, eh? They all chuckle, and head to the cars. Madison holds open the door to one limo for Wevv and Mr. Wang, while the rest get into the other. Soon, they are rolling down the long driveway. Once inside, Wevv pulls out a cell phone, and dials a number. The phone rings and a voice answers in a foreign dialect. '''Wevv: '''Zamir! Aasalaamu Aleikum! How’s the weather on your side of the world?....HA! It’s another lovely Chicago spring day, which means 35 degrees and rain!...HA HA! I should! I should come and visit! It’s been too long since I’ve been to the Emirates, my old friend! How’s the family….Good to hear! Listen, this line is secure, and I need to talk business….You guessed it my friend, indeed, I need to know what Cheney had to say and what the rest of the members had to say in reply…. '''9:45 AM Somewhere on the Kennedy Expressway Traffic crawls along the highway. Inside the limo, Wevv works the phones, the laptop set up in front of him. Mr. Wang has Wevv’s briefcase open and is sorting and handing papers as requested. Wevv: (In German)…Don't be silly Hans. There’s nothing to get worried over. We’re trying to actually work with the IMF!...I understand your concerns, but can’t you let it slide? …No Hans…Now wait a minute! That’s uncalled for! There’s nothing illegal about this! We’re doing everything by the book and then some! …I’ll let that slide this once. Just this time! Now listen, this is what is going to happen, and I want no arguments about it, do you understand? With this much at stake, we can have no bungling….That’s right, with this much capital on the line, we have to do everything by the book, and check it twice……Exactly. You do understand. So, let’s start with a small transaction to Raul….HA! Well, considering the sums, this could be called a small transaction, HA! Twenty minutes later the two Limos pull off of Wacker drive and into the Sears Tower parking garage. Madison exits the drivers side door and heads to the passenger side. Form the other limo Conroy does the same. Wevv’s partners exit the other limo, shuffling bags, and cell phones. Wevv exits the limo, still on the phone as well. Wevv: '''Hello? Larry? You’re breaking up! I’ll try to call you later. Sit tight, my friend, the stock will rebound and we’ve already planned for a drop. I’ve pumped enough cash into Yahoo to keep Microsoft at bay for a while, so relax….Exactly. All according to plan. I have to go now. I’ll call you later. OK. Bye. Wevv closes his flip phone. He takes a deep breath and stretches. '''Wevv: '''I had forgotten what traffic was like in this town. Still, it gave me time to work. Peter, we need to readjust those Middle East figures. Harold, I have some news on the European front. Melissa the domestic numbers are going to change too. No, not here, Let’s wait until we’re in the elevator. We still have some time before the meeting, and we should be prepared. The group hurries inside, past the waiting doorman, and into a private elevator. Within seconds, they are on the 91st floor of the Sears tower. The group steps out of the elevator and heads towards a private wing of the floor and into an office area. '''Wevv: I have it on very good authority that the price of oil will drop! But not to worry, it will spike again soon, and our profits will be back as well! The group passes an array of security cameras and guards in uniform, before getting close to a large reception area. A woman steps out from behind a desk and approaches the group. She bows. Woman: '''Mr. Mang! So good to see you again! '''Wevv: (returning the bow) Mary! A pleasure to see you again as well! Is everyone here? Mary: Indeed Sir! Oh, and I should mention that the gentlemen from Oxxford Clothes will be here at 2. Our special guest has confirmed that he can make it. Wevv: 'Excellent! ''(Wevv turns to his partners) I need new clothes. I donated a significant portion of my wardrobe to that cancer benefit last month. Now, are we all on the same page? Good! Let’s go face the board! The group bustles through the office, Wevv calling out to staff by name, and greeting them. Moments later they enter into a conference room. Men rise from around the table, and video screens along the all show a mosaic of faces. Wevv smiles and heads to the top of the large table, while Mr. Wang takes spot behind him and his partners takes seats near the top as well. '''Wevv: Good day gentlemen! (Wevv turns to the video wall) Erev Tov Isaac! Konnichwa Ito! Dobryi Den’ Ivan! Bueno Sera Franco! Annyoughi jumeseyo Lee! Bonjour Jean! Buenas Dias Martin! I herby call this executive board meeting of Wevv Mang, International to order! Gentlemen and ladies, I have good news…. 3:30 PM The members of the board leave the room in groups, talking quietly, but animatedly, among themselves. They break off from the pack in chunks, as they head past their departments, and start making arrangements for section meetings, to be held later that afternoon. Wevv stands at the head of the table, his jacket removed, but his vest still on. He’s speaking in Japanese to a man on the video wall. Most of the panels have gone dark, but a few remain. Wevv: (In Japanese) Your role will be critical Ito. SO much depends on what you can deliver. You’re going to have to work closely with Lee and Ivan on this, as some of the material are going to have come from them. (Wevv switches to Russian) Ivan, what are we looking at on your end? Ivan listens to his headphones a moment, before he speaks in Russian. Ivan: it can be done. But our situation here is always chancy. The, how you say, political climate, is not as open as it was in the past. But I will see what I can do. Wevv: That’s all I can ask. Ivan: '''I must be going. The hour grows quite late here. But I will have a report and some leads in your hands by the morning. Dasvedanya, Wevv. Ivan’s screen goes blank. '''Ito: (In Japanese) I dislike working with the Russians, Wevv-San. I would prefer to deal with the Chinese before them. Lee: (In Korean) I agree. The former Soviet Union is a rather chancy partner at best, perhaps we could – Wevv: Never fear. If a deal can be made, I have full confidence that Ivan can pull it off. That man knows how to make magic happen. Heh, he’s more of a capitalist than me. Now, you’ll have to work quickly once he produces some leads. There’s a lot of work still to do, but things are definitely going to get interesting in the next few months. Mary pokes her head into the conference room. Mary: Mr. Mang? Our special guests should be arriving shortly, sir. Mr. Rawlings and Mr. Giovannangelo are here and they’re waiting in your office. Wevv picks up his jacket. Wevv: Thanks Mary. Gentlemen, I have to go. Keep up the good work. Wevv bows to the screens, and the men bow back, and then go dark. Mr. Wang follows Wevv as he heads out. Mary holds the door for Wevv and walks beside him. Wevv puts an arm around her shoulder. Wevv: Thank you Mary. Those two are nervous old women and would have kept me there for another hour reassuring them. Mary: You’re quite welcome Mr. Mang. Wevv steps into his office, where two men get up fro their chairs. Wevv smiles and spreads his arms out and embraces the two men. Wevv: Critt! Rocco! So good of you to come! Critt: '''When one of our top customers requests our services, how can we refuse? '''Rocco: '''Tcch! It seems we came just in the nick of time, as well! IS that last years suit? Come! We have much work to do! '''Wevv: Indeed! I am in desperate need of your special skills, good sir. I am at your command. Later: Wevv stands in front of a full-length mirror, his arms spread out. A man with a tape measure bustles about him, making notes, and pulling out swatches of fabric from a large traveling case. The doors to Wevv’s office open and a voice is heard. Voice: I’ll let him know Mary. Wevv! You devil, how are you! Wevv breaks into a smile and steps down off the platform he had been standing on and embraces the man who enters. Wevv: Richard! How good to see you! Dick! Welcome! Glad you could make it! Come in! Come in! Make yourself comfortable! An entourage follows Mayor Richard M. Dailey and Senator Dick Durbin. Dick: '''Almost didn't Wevv! Last minute business in Washington, that mysteriously cleared up.. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you? '''Wevv: me? You know as well as I, I’m persona non grata in Washington these days. Richard: Pfft! You believe this guy? The three men laugh, as the secret service takes unobtrusive places around the office. Madison takes a seat next to Mr. Wang. Rocco: You! Yes, you there! Young lady, you’re next. Madison: me? Rocco: Look at you. How can you be seen in public like that? No, I must do something about that suit. It looks terrible on you. Wevv: Better do as he says. Rocco is the best, and his word is law when it comes to clothes. Later: Richard and Wevv are sitting down in comfortable armchairs, smoking cigars, a glass of brandy for Wevv, and a glass of water with a slice of lemon for the Mayor. Dick stands on the platform and is getting measured by Rocco. Critt takes notes, and pulls out pieces of clothes and hands them to Rocco. Wevv finishes his story to Richard, and takes a sip of brandy. Richard shakes his head. Mayor: You should have gone into politics Wevv. Wevv: Not my cup of tea. Senator: We could use your influence this year. Wevv: '''I already gave you the House and the Senate, and the party seems to have the White House locked up this year. You don't need my help. '''Senator: Yes. I suppose. Still, if you were to publicly endorse Obama it couldn't hurt. Wevv: I just don't know about that guy. I know you two have gone to bat for him, but I still have doubts. I know very well what offering hope can do, but it’s the delivery of those promises that concern me. Mayor: Gotta support a Chicago boy. But I understand, your aunt would go nuts. Wevv: True. Dick: '''You’re related to Hillary? '''Wevv: It’s not a very well know fact, so, if you would keep it under your hat, I would appreciate it. Besides, I’ve already meddled in enough elections. Let’s just see how this one turns out, shall we? Besides, they’re both going to running on the same ticket in the end, and that should be more than enough to lock up the White House for a good long while. The topic of discussion quickly shifts after that, and an hour drifts by in casual conversation. As the afternoon drifts towards evening, Senator Dick Durbin stands admiring himself in the mirror in his new suit. Mayor Dailey also is sporting new clothes, and his guards hold more in carry bags. Wevv is also sporting a new suit, with more in carry bags as well. The tailors finish packing up their equipment and bid a fond farewell. Dick: '''Well, I have a charity ball to attend and must be going. '''Wevv: it’s good to see you again Dick. Wevv walks over to the man and shakes his hand. With a quick, practiced movement, a small electronic device is slipped into the senator’s pocket. Wevv: I’ll be in touch. The two shake hands again and the Senator and his bodyguards leave. Richard: Well, I should be going as well. See you this Saturday for poker? Wevv: I’ll be there. Oh, and don't forget your case! Mr. Wang stands up from behind Wevv’s desk and passes over a briefcase. The Mayor opens it and nods when he sees the computer and files inside. He closes it and shakes Wevv’s hand. Wevv: Take care Richard. Give me a call if you have any questions. Mayor: No problem. You still going to be around for the Olympics? Wevv: '''Like I would miss that in my hometown! '''Mayor: You know, it’s not a done deal yet, we’ve only applied… Both men look at each other, and then burst out laughing. Wevv: You crack me up! Peace, brother. Mayor: Hail Eris! The two men tap shoulders, and shakes hands. As the door closes, Wevv, still smiling, takes a seat behind his desk and lets out a long breath. He opens the humidor on his desk and pulls out a cigar. A fine Cuban. He lights it and puts his feet up on his desk. He slowly exhales the smoke and speaks to his two friends. Madison, wearing a fine new suit is standing in front of the now vacant mirror. Mr. Wang sits to the side, hands folded on his lap. Wevv: '''That guy. You know, his family has run this city for nearly half a century. I’ll say this though; the son is not at all like the father. A knock on the office door prompts Wevv to put his feet back down. Mary pokes her head in a moment later. '''Mary: Mr. Mang? I’m leaving for the evening. Is there anything else? Wevv: No thank you Mary. Have a good evening. Mary: Yes Sir. Oh, and I should mention that the office has cleared out. Everyone has gone home. I’ve told the cleaning staff to come by early this morning. I’ve also activated the special security measures, so your next meeting shouldn't be interrupted. The others should be on the line in about 20 minutes. Wevv: '''Thank you Mary. Good night. '''Mary: Good night sir. Hail Eris. Wevv: Hail Eris. Mary smiles and closes the door. Wevv slowly stands up and stretches. Wevv: Aaahhh! Well, might as well get ready. Mr. Wang? Madison? Mr. Wang stands and bows. And starts to move a picture to reveal a console. Madison is still checking herself out in the mirror. Wevv: Madison? Madison: '''What? '''Wevv: You look fantastic. Now, would you please? Madison: '''I think it makes my butt look big. Oh! Sorry! Yes sir! Madison hops down off the stand and hurries over to the desk. Wevv stands and faces the wall as it slides aside. Mr. Wang takes his place beside his master. Madison takes a seat behind Wevv’s desk, and pulls out an assortment of guns, and lays them on the desk, and then starts punching away at the keyboard on Wevv’s desk. A flicker of energy passes over the windows, and then a hum is heard. '''Madison: '''Uplink established and all systems green! As the wall completes it’s retraction and an electronic beam crosses over Wevv and Mr. Wang, Wevv speaks. '''Wevv: You know what I heard on the radio a few days ago? “Kick Out The Jams by MC5. Can you believe it? I mean really, after that total bullshit with the ELF, good to see we’re not taking it laying down. Earth Liberation Front my ass. They couldn't come up with anything better than that? I mean really, the Erisian Liberation Front probably got a kick out of it, but still. Oh well, as long as KLF doesn't make a comeback. Sigh Well, time to report on “Operation Fun In The Sun”. Mr. Wang looks at his boss with a raised eyebrow. Wevv: Not you too! Granted it doesn't pack the same, shall we say, PUNCH as “Operation Mindfuck”, but it does the job. Madison: We’re ready! Five by five! Wevv: '''Thank you Madison. Ready Kenzo? I just hope they don’t waste time busting my balls about being a wrestler. As Wevv and Mr. Wang head into the depths, and the walls starts to slide close behind them, a voice rings out. '''Voice: Hey look everyone; it’s that PROFESSIONAL WRESTLER Wevv Mang! Grapple any hunky young men recently? '''Wevv: '''Shut up Hagbard! You’d be surprised at the people who follow professional wrestling! Really, where else can one interact with vampires, wizards, secret agents, street thugs, hardened criminals, politicos, the idle rich, and covert government agencies, and more? Huh? No glib answer? No snappy comeback? Besides, I get fanmail, how about you? Yeah, I thought so…Hello everyone! Hail …ERIS! Multiple voices echo the greeting. The door slides shut, and all sound is cut off.